The invention relates to forms for molding or casting fluent concrete in the desired shape of the completed concrete article and in particular to such forms which are particularly suitable for forming a concrete stair or steps.
It has previously been the practice to make the forms for molding concrete steps out of lengths of board, such as for example boards of one inch by six inches or eight inches in cross section. These boards have been cut into the lengths necessary for containing the fluent concrete in the form of a stair, with three lengths of board for example being used respectively for the two sides and front of a first or lowermost tier defining the lowermost or first step of the stair, and a second set of such boards defining a second tier and particularly the second step of the stair. The boards on the two sides of the second tier are shorter than the boards on the two sides of the first tier so that the first or intermediate step is defined. Stakes are placed at the sides of the tiers so as to hold the side boards from moving outwardly under the pressure of the fluent concrete, and stakes are also generally used at the front of the first tier to hold the fluent concrete from moving forwardly. The boards defining the two tiers are nailed to each other and also to the stakes for holding them in place.
After the concrete has set, the boards are hammered apart to separate them from the completed stair and from each other, and the lumber is generally discarded.